The present invention relates to fluid recovery systems for draining fluid from the body of a patient and, more particularly, to a holder for mounting such fluid recovery systems to a support.
Various fluid recovery systems have been developed to drain and collect fluids, such as blood from a body cavity. Such systems typically attach at least one tube to a body cavity of a patient for the removal of blood or other fluid following trauma or surgery. A one-way valve or fluid seal is provided in the system to prevent reflux of atmospheric air into the body cavity. The blood or other fluid is collected in a collection chamber provided within the fluid recovery system.
Medical professionals often recommend that patients attempt to leave their hospital beds and be mobile prior to removal of the fluid recovery system from the patient. As a result, unless a medical professional is available, the patient, who is often weak, must carry the fluid recovery system as the patient attempts to move. The patient may inadvertently drop or tip the chest drain. Perhaps, more importantly, the patient may not be physically strong enough to carry the fluid recovery system without assistance.
More generally speaking, in a hospital setting fluid recovery systems are occasionally bumped, jarred or even knocked-over. The destabilization of a fluid recovery system can present a number of problems which may adversely effect the operation of the system. For example, in the event the system is destabilized or knocked over, the one-way valve or fluid seal can be compromised by fluids within the system moving between the chambers of the fluid recovery system. Additionally, when collected fluid spills from the collection chamber to another chamber as a result of the system being destabilized, the volume of fluid removed from the patient must be recalculated to account for the volume of fluid spilled from the collection chamber. Furthermore, the siphon potential of the fluid recovery system can be diminished in the event of system destabilization.
In the case of fluid recovery systems such as thoracic cavity drains or chest drains, the chest drain preferably maintains a selected orientation relative to the patient, i.e., below the thoracic cavity or chest of the patient, in order to function best. Otherwise, fluid may not drain from the patient's body.
Therefore, there is a need for a holder for a fluid recovery system that facilitates the transport of the fluid recovery system by a patient or medical professional while concomitantly maintaining the fluid recovery system in a stable, upright, and operational position. There is also a need for a holder for mounting a fluid recovery system on a support, such as a mobile IV pole or a bedstand, that maintains the fluid recovery system in an operational position relative to the patient.